An Army Man's Daughter
by Glittery-Bubbles
Summary: An unattentive father was the least of Mimi's problems...until he packed her of to a BOYS ONLY training camp. Will she survive her handsome roomate,disgusting food,annoying friends and terrifying coaches? There's only one way to find out! Hiatus.
1. The Start of a Journey

A/N: Hi! I just want to say this si my 2nd story…well duh but I'd really appreciate some reviews. I actually did my 1st story all together and the put it on altogether so I'm not surprised I don't have any reviews but I'd LOVE to have some for this story. Oh and by the way please don't flame me for my Mimato coupling! It's just what I like to write about. Thanks and enjoy the story!

Chapter 1: The Start of a Journey

"Up right now Miss Mimi. It is 5 minutes past 0600 hours and you have not done your daily exercises."

Mimi groaned rolling over in her bed but years of experience with her father told her getting up would be better then the consequences. Pulling of her blankets she hopped into her boots and ran outside, pausing to change out of her pyjamas would only cause more trouble. The sun had barely risen making her backyard look grey and dreary…or perhaps it was the 50 foot wall with spikes on top that made it look that way. Walking past several army tanks without a second glance Mimi hurried to her father's side. He was already doing push-ups in the damp grass. Mimi winced as she heard the mud squish between his fingers.

"Well what are you waiting for Cadet? Get going!"

Her father's voice got Mimi moving…and fast. Dropping down she set off doing her 500 push-ups at a steady pace so she wouldn't get too tired.

"Your exercises will be shorter then usual today cadet. I am leaving on an important assignment and I need to brief you on your duties while I am gone. You have until 0625 to complete as much as you can, then you will meet me by Jet 255."

Out of the corner of her eyes Mimi caught sight of her father's highly polished boots striding away. Blowing a lock of hair out of her eyes she got back to counting.

(_5 min later)_

Springing up Mimi cooled herself down a little with a splash of water over her head then she took off in a sprint to get to the jet. Her father was waiting, tapping his boots impatiently. He glanced at his watch, which was perfectly synchronised with hers and nodded grimly. "Yes cadet we will begin the briefing. Now as you know my job often causes me to travel around the world and not spend as much time with you as most fathers"

Mimi barely restrained herself from rolling her eyes. "_You're telling me," she thought._

Her father continued, "However this time things are going to be different. You are older now, fit, commanding a fine young woman. You need proper training, the things I don't have the time to teach you. SO I have taken the liberty of enrolling you in a course."

Mimi gulped audibly. "_Oh no"_

"The course is called "The Young and Fearless' and it will teach you how to be a real army man…err I mean woman. It is a year long and by the end of it I will also have returned from my assignment. I do not wish to hear of complaints or misunderstandings. This is the best of these courses available costing a tidy sum of money but it will be worth it if I see one of the best fighters in the country when I come back."

He handed her a brochure and for a moment there was an awkwardness between them until he saluted her and with a brief peck on the cheek boarded the jet. Mimi stood there dumb struck and watched the jet leave with a roar of the engines and a burst of exhaust smoke.

Oh Damn 

Mimi only needed to glance over the brochure to know it was trouble. The front cover showed a picture of several panic stricken, tired and hungry looking kids running a very long marathon. At the finish line stood a very angry looking man who Mimi presumed was someone in charge but the worst thing was every single person on the brochure was a boy. Mimi felt panic rise up in her body. He father wouldn't be THAT absent minded would he?

Stupid Question 

"Shut up"

I'm only telling the truth 

"I said shut up"

Your father just wanted to get rid of you. Why would he bother checking if this military school accepted girls?

"If I tell you politely to shut up will you listen?"

After all, your father barely remembers you're a girl himself! 

"SHUT THE HELL UP!" Mimi screamed scrunching up her eyes. An unnatural silence fell. Slightly opening one eye Mimi noticed most of her father's employees staring at her.

"Heh…heh I was just…I just needed some quiet thinking time…you know…to um…think." Mimi was about to dash away before a hand on her arm stopped her.

"Excuse me Miss? It's time to leave for your course."

"Excuse me sir? I don't know if you can see or not but I am in my freaking pyjamas so I'd appreciate some time to get changed." Mimi's voice was righter tight and stressed.

The young man looked at her apologetically "I'm afraid you'll have to change in the jet miss. Your fathers orders were to leave right this very minute."

Mimi threw her hands in the air with a frustrated sigh. There was no point in arguing, it was 'her fathers orders.' Well whoop-dee-doo. Apparently it was also her father's orders to send her to a boys only training camp. As if she was going! Suddenly Mimi paused, her father's voice rang in her ears.

"This is the best of these courses available costing a tidy sum of money but it will be worth it if I see one of the best fighters in the country when I come back."

For a minute he had actually sounded as if he had cared. Should she actually go through with this crazy plan?

You know it might actually work 

"Oh great you're back!"

_Hey I'm the voice in **your **head. I am trying to help you out._

"OK then what should I do?"

Make your father proud. Show him what you're made of and go to this course and who knows? When you come back maybe he'll actually notice you!

Mimi smiled to herself. "He's going to notice me for sure."

"Miss, miss? Please wake up! We're landing in approximately 10 minutes."

Mimi jumped up getting ready for the sprint in her pyjamas to the backyard for her morning exercises. Then she remembered that she was very high up in the air and that she was going to masquerade as a boy to make her father proud. "Just a normal day," she sighed to herself. Remembering the attendant's words she ducked behind a screen and began to pull on some loose clothes. They were baggy enough to hide her ahem 'femininities' for now but she'd have to think of a plan for them soon. Now what about her hair? No way was she cutting it! A bun wouldn't work and neither would letting it hang lose. A thought crossed Mimi's mind making her grin. A wig would work. Opening a cupboard crammed full of disguises Mimi chose a wig closest to her own hair colour and slipped it on. It fitted snugly over her head and she was pretty sure it wouldn't fall off. As if to prove her point the plane stopped with a little lurch causing her to do a little tumble right there. The wig stayed firmly on her head and as she picked herself up she looked determined. "'Young and Fearless' here I come!"


	2. Trouble and lots of it!

Chapter 2: Trouble…and lots of it!

As soon as she stepped off the plane two fully packed suitcases were thrown after her. "Hey!" she shouted. "What are these…" The words died on her lips as she watched the plane take off again. "Fine! Just leave me here then! I can take care of myself!" Scuffing her shoe against the pavement Mimi took a look around. It looked like where she was standing was a regular plane landing ground. It was marked with lines and lights, was reasonably flat, was large and had absolutely no-one else in sight. Mimi grimaced. So here started her journey. Not very promising. Then she caught sight of a sign. "Young and Fearless accepted applicants this way. Bring luggage. 2 KM." Mimi's eyes stayed on the last part of the sign and then glanced back towards her suitcases. Her eyes widened in disbelief but seeing there was nothing else for it she took a deep breath and picked them both up.

_2 hours later_

Panting Mimi dragged her suitcases up the last two steps and collapsed outside the glass doors of a forbidding looking building. "Just a little bit further," she muttered to herself. The glass doors slid open automatically and Mimi just managed to get her bags inside. A young receptionist who looked like she had only taken the job to flirt with the boys looked up with a big grin.

"Hello _sir _are you one of the courses few accepted applicants?" Mimi felt herself going scarlet. How was she supposed to react to a girl flirting with her? "Maybe she'll just think I'm a very shy boy," she hoped fervently.

Smiling slightly at the girl she left her suitcases and walked up to the desk. "Could you please direct me to where I'm staying? I have no idea where to go."

The girl nudged her with her shoulder. "Don't tell me you dragged those suitcases so far! You must have some muscles hunk! I wouldn't mind sharing a room with you, catch my drift?" Mimi coughed nervously and on tiptoe just managed to see over the girl's shoulder, she caught sight of her surname on the list. 'M. Tachikawa and M. Ishida Room 255 Tortilla Wing.' Not meeting the girls eyes Mimi backed away. "Thanks for your help, I'm sure I'll see you soon. Goodbye!" Grabbing her cases and not knowing where she got the energy she ran out the glass doors.

With a sigh Mimi collapsed in her room. It had taken her ages to find the Tortilla Wing. She had visited the Nacho Wing, the Pizza Wing and the Taco Wing first and in all of them there had been so many boys! Now Mimi was no stranger to males but to be among so many of them who all thought she was a boy well _that _was a new experience! Anyway at last she was alone in her room. There was a knock on the door. Mimi groaned aloud. Was she cursed or something? Pulling herself up she grumpily opened the door to meet a pair of blue eyes. Her heartbeat increased. "No not cursed I'm blessed," she murmured. The owner of the blue eyes frowned. "Did you say anything?" he questioned. Mimi felt herself going faint. "No, no nothing. Make yourself at home." So saying she fled to the bathroom. When she came out 1 hour later she had managed to compose herself…

Who was she kidding? She was most certainly going to go to pieces if she stayed in his company too long and to make it worse she was sure he was a charming, kind, pleasant…

"You took your time didn't you? What were you doing in the bathroom anyway? Pondering life's mysteries?"

"I..I.." Mimi began but was cut off by the boy.

"Don't do it again. This is OUR bathroom." With a smirk he slammed the door shut in her face and locked it. Mimi felt herself boiling up in anger. Scratch everything she said! He was an egotistic jerk and the less time spent with him the better!

Mimi had cooked some scrambled eggs and bacon while he was in the bathroom. She had also changed her clothes _very _fast. The last thing she needed was him to find out she was a girl. She had no doubt he'd enjoy exposing her to the course. Now she plonked herself in front of the T.V. this was probably the last free time she'd experience in a while, she should indulge. She heard the bathroom door open and him come out. Not turning around she shouted, "There's bacon and eggs on the pan on the stove. Help yourself I've taken my share. Oh and by the way I know this is OUR room but it is MY life so I'd appreciate it if you STAY OUT OF IT!" Hearing nothing Mimi turned around and immediately went bright scarlet. The mystery boy was standing in the middle of the room, hands on hips, wearing nothing but a towel and staring at her amusedly. Wait a second! Did she mention that he _was wearing nothing but a towel!_ Mimi took a deep breath. She had to control herself and act as if she saw half-naked, absolutely gorgeous males every day. "What are you staring at?" she asked trying to make sure her words didn't stumble.

His annoying smirk increased, "You," he said simply. Mimi stared resolutely at the T.V. and a minute later she heard him walking into the kitchen. Wasn't he going to put on a damn shirt? I mean how long did boys walk around half-naked? She felt the hairs on the back of her neck rising and knew he was behind her. "What do you want?" she asked rudely. Now was not the time to think about manners. The boy chewed thoughtfully, "These are good! I take it you're going to be cooking usually then?"

"You take it wrong! I am most certainly not going to cook anything for _you _but hey I don't expect you to cook for me either! Anyway I have just a few rules to go through with you…

Leave me alone

Cook and clean your own stuff I'll do mine

Leave me alone

No walking around half-naked in case um my girlfriend comes over

Leave me alone

We get an equal share of T.V. each night

And lastly leave me alone!

Now if you've got all that I'll be catching a few winks in MY bed. I'm setting my alarm for 6:00am so be warned and by the way please don't say anything the expression on your face is priceless."

Getting up Mimi being careful not to sway her hips as she walked practically ran to the bedroom. "Thank goodness there were two beds," she thought. "Otherwise I just might die from embarrassment." Smiling to herself she climbed into bed only to be confronted with those blue eyes again. Mimi scowled

"I think you're forgetting one of the rules. Which one could it be? Oh yeah LEAVE ME ALONE"

" My name's Matt. What's yours? I mean I could just call your freak all the time but…" he shrugged his shoulders.

For once Mimi had no time to be offended she needed to think of a name to respond to and fast. Well…

"I guess you can call me Mike," she said forgetting herself and smiling at him. She immediately realised her mistake when Matt looked at her confused. God! He must think she had real mood issues. Oh well maybe that would encourage him not to talk to her. Giving him another cheery smile she popped her head under the cover and closed her eyes. Before she drifted off she was sure she heard him chuckle and switch off the light.


	3. A New Friend

Chapter 3

Morning. The sun shining merrily, the blue sky, the fresh green grass, the birds twittering cheerfully and…"YOU ANNOYING…ANNOYING THING! GIVE ME MY SHOE NOW!"

"Not until you say sorry for waking me up so early!"

"I told you I woke up at 6:00! Was it my fault that I crashed into your bed and dragged off the covers?"

"It's your fault for being a klutz!"

"Why you...!"

_1 hour later _

"Whoever's in charge is going to kill us!"

"They're going to kill you! After all it's your fault we're late!"

"Excuse me? I'm not the one immature enough to steal my roommate's shoe!"

"At least I can see where I'm going and avoid crashing into big objects such as BEDS!"

They were still arguing as they ran out the door of their room. Earlier Mimi had managed to claim the bathroom first and get changed quickly while Yamato banged on the door complaining about being woken up. Then Matt hadn't given her, her shoe and then he had wasted time getting changed and 'losing' the key so she would be stuck too! "Now," Mimi thought irritably. " I'm going to get into trouble on my first day because of this idiot! I can't believe I thought I was falling for him!" She had finally managed to get away from Mr. Annoying and not looking where she was going she crashed into someone who was hurrying the opposite way.

Getting up with a groan she saw a hand come into her view. With a sigh she accepted it and pulled herself up only to be met with a pair of handsome brown eyes and a warm smile. "Not again!" she thought.

"Sorry 'bout that! See I was in a hurry and I ran out the door as usual not looking where I was going and then as I pulled on my socks I realised they were odd so I had to go back inside and find one that matched and then I was even more late so I had too…"

Mimi put a hand on his arm to stop the ramble of conversation coming from his mouth.

" It's fine. I wasn't looking where I was going either. You want to walk to wherever we're supposed to be going together?"

The boy gave her a good-natured grin. "Sure!" Sticking out his hand (this time for her to shake) he gave a wide grin and added. "I'm Tai by the way. What's your name?"

"It's Mimi…err I mean Mike!"

Tai raised his eyebrows looking a little confused. "Oh that's cool. Lets get going now shall we?" He pulled an extremely crumpled piece of paper out of his pocket. "OK. On this map it says we go straight, then right, then left, then left again, then left _again, _then right, then straight on till we come to a sign that says, " New Trainees get your butts inside!"

Mimi looked a little surprised. "Well if we're lucky we'll get there in time for lunch," she said with a smile. Tai smiled back his face filled with renewed energy. "Yes! Lets hit the track!" Grabbing Mimi's hand he dragged her off behind him.

10 minutes later

"Finally! Thank for dragging me painfully along Tai."

" No probs," said Tai totally oblivious to the sarcasm.

Slowly and cautiously they pushed open the door and…

"Ouch! TAI!"

"Sorry my fault!" Tai said wincing. "I can be a bit accident prone."

A tall man with a long black curly moustache looked over. A small smirk crossed his face. "As I was saying we get absolutely pathetic candidates like these, who can't walk without falling over, and we turn them into the best fighters you've ever seen. Now this might involve pain, discipline, long arduous hours of continuous training and moments when you want to give up but you won't! Why? Because if you do you'll be punished! Like these two!" the man said flicking the riding crop he was holding in the direction of Mimi and Tai. "For being late applicants you will miss out on lunch and you will be washing the dishes. For everyone else today is a day for you to get accustomed to the layout of the place and our schedule, tomorrow the real training starts." He looked at them expectantly and at once everyone saluted him with a "Yes sir!" Smiling rather cruelly he walked away throwing Mimi and Tai another map as he walked by. "That should show you where the riffraff works. You'll be joining them for a short while today and don't even try sneaking any lunch because if you do…there'll be dire consequences." He strode away, his black polished boots giving Mimi an uneasy image of her father. She turned to Tai to find him almost crying, "No food! I can't believe my first day here will have no food!"  
Mimi patted him on the arm. "Don't worry Tai there's dinner."

Tai looked up at her gratefully. "You're a weird guy Mike but I like you. Let's go find where the riffraff work!" he said with a wink.

Mimi laughed. "Let's go!"

As they walked down the hallway Mimi looked curiously at Tai. The boy was in good shape and he looked great but he didn't seem the type of person to go to a training camp. Personally she wondered why he came. Tai turned to her with a weary smile.

"If you're wondering why I came it's the same old story. A father who wants his son to be just like him in every way. I sometimes wish I was born a girl.

Mimi shook her head sadly. "That would be a stupid thing to wish for. At least this way you know your father actually cares about you." Seeing Tai looking at her curiously she kept on talking hurriedly. "It's the same story with me too. I had to get up at… " Soon she and Tai were chatting away again, with a few minor adjustments to her life history Mimi found that she had lots of things to talk about. Maybe this year wouldn't be too bad except for her roommate, speaking of the devil…

"If you're looking for the riffraff quarters they're down there. I'm sure you'd fit in very well there Mike."  
Mimi stuck her nose in the air. "There's nothing wrong with cleaning or cooking to earn a living. You should be ashamed of calling those people riffraff. I doubt YOU did a decent days work your whole life!" With her head held high she walked past him hoping Tai could manage himself. He must have because he came running up to her breathlessly a few minutes later.

"Do you know that guy Mike? He seems like bad news!"

"He is, believe me! Besides that he's my roommate!"

Tai gave a long low whistle. "That's got to suck! Don't worry anytime you need cheering up have a look for me!"

Mimi smiled. " I'll do just that!"

_2 hours later_

"My hands are killing me!" Mimi groaned. "I'd much rather have done a 1000 push-ups then all those dishes!"

Tai was holding his stomach and moaning. "Mike if I don't get some food in me soon I won't be able to do one push-up"

Looking sympathetic Mimi said, "You go rest Tai. I'll finish these last few dishes and then go to my room."

Tai smiled gratefully but looked too tired even to speak. As soon as Mimi looked at the mountain of dishes left she regretted her words. "Stupid father, stupid man, stupid school, stupid stuck-up roommate…"

"I guess I won't offer to help you then." Came a voice.

Mimi looked up in shock. There leaning on the doorframe looking perfectly at his ease and Mimi couldn't help noticing looking perfectly handsome was Matt.

"I don't need your help anyway!" Said Mimi turning her face away. "Not after the way you acted this morning."

"I think you should be grateful for anyone's help considering the amount of dishes left. Anyway if you're expecting an apology…" he strode across the room and leant down to meet her eyes. Mimi automatically recoiled. "…I don't give them." He said with a smirk. Then with perfect calmness he sat down and began to wash dishes. Mimi looked at him in utter bewilderment. What in the world did this mean? On the one hand he was rude to her, mean to her and seemed not to care how much trouble he caused her on the other here he was helping her wash the dishes. Mimi sighed and put it out of her head. Life was confusing this way…


	4. Surprises on the First Day

Hey everyone! Isn't this exciting my first real contact with my wonderful reviewers! First I'll say hello to all the lovely people who reviewed my story.

Luvisgood- Hello! Thanks for all your reviews! Anyway I promise there will be lots of action/fun and Matt will definitely find out if Mimi is a girl. He is certainly becoming suspicious believe you me 

RainaElboki- Thanks! I suppose it is sort of a triangle though I am more in favour of Mimato. Tell me what you think it should be though.

Colormyworld- Glad you like it. Chapter 5 is in progress but I am also going to start another story. Tell me whether you think it should be a Mimato or a Michi. (It has to have Mimi in it see )

Timi – Thanks. I'd love to see more of your reviews though.

XCherryx- I know isn't cross-dressing fun? I mean reading about it of course **cough cough** and crushes are so cute!

KoumiLoccness- Sorry you don't like it but it is honestly not my problem if you don't like Mimato and I do. However I am writing a Koumi and dedicating it to you since you seem to have fun criticising all the 'Mimatos.' I did block you though because I can't stand any more swearing. Sorry!

Lovemimato- There you go I updated! Now give me a review! (Don't I sound greedy? It's my specialty) 

O.K. everyone I want 20 or more reviews before I update Chapter 5 so if you want to see what scary and mysterious things will happen press that purple button and review! Even if it is only 'good' it makes my happy! Thanks everyone and enjoy the chapter. Oh and you're welcome to suggest things in your reviews as well I might add your idea to my story. Goodbye my dear reviewers 

Chapter 4- Surprises on the First Day

Yawning Mimi stretched and sat up. Looking over at her roommates bed she was surprised to find it empty. He didn't seem the type to wake up early. Becoming aware of a warm presence next to her she turned her head…and had to use every single bit of mental control she had not to shriek out loud. There lying next to her shirtless (as usual) was Matt Ishida! "Calm down Mimi," she said to herself. "This doesn't necessarily mean what you think it means…NO! WHAT ELSE COULD IT MEAN? I MEAN WHAT GUY DECIDD TO SLEEP IN HIS ROOMMATES BED?" Then she stopped in shock "Unless," she whispered slowly "Unless he's gay!" Mimi almost cried at this point. Could she be lying in bed with a gay guy? At that moment Matt moved, rubbing his eyes he stretched slowly opened his eyes and saw Mimi a.k.a Mike staring at him shock still written all over her face. " Something the matter?" he said casually jumping out of bed. Clearing her throat nervously Mimi looked up at him and said, "Any particular reason you were in my bed then?"

Matt looked unperturbed. "Well you fell asleep on the couch last night spilling chips everywhere and drooling and stuff so I carried you into bed then I suppose I just fell asleep there. I was pretty tired you know!" he said raising his voice at the last part when he saw the unbelieving look on Mimi's face.

"Do guys usually carry their friends into bed?" she questioned still keeping her voice neutral.

Matt slung a t-shirt on and walked out of the room. "You're a guy why don't you tell me?"

Mimi stared after him resisting the temptation to throw her pillow at him and throw a very un-manlike tantrum.

As they shovelled breakfast into their mouth Matt pointed to the phone on the kitchen counter and said "There's a message for you. Pretty weird one I must say too."

Hesitantly Mimi pressed the Play button. "Hey Meems! I bet you know who it is! That's right the one and only Sora. Now darling I've missed you heaps but I'm back from Hawaii and I don't care how far away you are I'm coming to visit you VERY soon. We can go shopping and stuff! Love ya! Toodles"  
Mimi stood there her cheeks red with embarrassment, not daring to turn around and meet Matt's eyes. Pity she could still here his voice though.

"Meems?" he said barely concealing a snicker.

"Yeah you know girlfriends and their weird way with nicknames."

"Actually I don't. I've never had a girlfriend."

Maliciously inside her head Mimi thought _"I'm not surprised. Even a slut couldn't stand your grating personality willingly for more then a few minutes."_

Out loud she said politely, "Oh?"

Smiling she tipped her bowl in the sink and walked out the room, she loved that one syllable word that could be used in any situation.

A few hours later Mimi and Tai were standing together under an old oak tree doubled up and wheezing for breath. Several other boys were standing with them looking furtively around for Mr. Mushka. That had turned out to be the name of the black-moustached man Mimi had seen yesterday and her impression of him hadn't changed at all. No sooner had they got on the field before he started bullying, harrying and criticising. Now there were in the middle of a 1000 lap circuit of field and Mr. Mushka was hiding in the most unexpected places waiting to pounce out at them for stopping. Suddenly from a green recycling bin out popped his head covered in bits of leaves and bark. "What are you doing you slackers?" he barked. "You've only done 250! Keep running! You're pathetic all of you…" Wearily Mimi and Tai started running again. "A-ny-thing," Mimi said between breaths. "To-get-away-from-his-voice." Tai simply nodded and Mimi didn't blame him if she wanted to survive her first real day of training she better just concentrate on two things; breathing and staying alive.

At precisely 3:00pm they were lined up in the cafeteria for lunch. Even Mimi felt hopeful as she got a brief whiff of something that smelled delicious. Then Mr. Mushka walked in and Mimi felt her stomach dissolve into something like wiggling snakes. "That-was-the worst-attempt-I-have-ever-seen," he said slowly and clearly. "As you all clearly need to get into shape I guess we have to say goodbye to this." Picking up a steaming plate of spaghetti and meatballs he tipped it into the bin. The spaghetti fell off the plate with a squelching sound "A bit," Mimi thought dully. "Like the sound my tummy is making."

"However we wouldn't want to starve you." Mr Mushka smiled showing off his yellow teeth. He pointed to a pot in the corner. "You will be served healthy, nutrient filled food. Let's see if this does you any good." He walked out of the room boots clicking on the tiles but no-one noticed they were much to busy staring at the grey slug like mess that was being heaped onto plates.

Mimi was sick, tired and now she was feeling a little bit scared. After their cough, cough delicious meal they had been sent to the changing rooms to put on some fresh clothes. As much as Mimi longed for a hot steamy bath she did not want to risk going into the changing room. Mimi lagged behind as they approached it urging a persistent Tai to go in without her. As she waited outside she heard yells and laughter coming from inside followed by the splashing of water. She supposed being a boy must have a few perks, if only she could join it. She was just peering through the steamy window trying to see what was going on inside when a shadow fell across her. Turning around with a jump she saw Matt. "What are you doing out here?" he said looking a round suspiciously.

"Oh hehe I was just um hanging um around, you know looking at the err wall and stuff," she finished lamely.

Matt rolled his eyes. "Why don't you just go in and get changed already? That's probably the only good thing that will happen today."

Mimi felt uncomfortable as Matt's piercing blue eyes looked down at her. "I…don't really want too…"

"Go on!" he said impatiently and pushed her inside.

Mimi tried her hardest to look at her feet as she walked on the slippery floor. However incredibly cautious as she was being she couldn't avoid seeing a few things she'd _much _rather not have seen. Tai came up to her wrapped in a towel and with his usual big grin on his face. "Mike? What took you so long mate? Go on get in the shower with the rest of the guys and have some fun!"

Still looking down at the ground Mimi said quietly, "If there is one spare I'd like a private cubicle please." Chancing a glance upwards she noticed a taken aback look on Tai's face but he replaced it immediately and gestured towards a small stall near the end of the changing rooms. Grabbing a towel Mimi almost ran towards it, just before she closed the door however she caught a glimpse of Matt's face looking at her quizzically.

Sighing Mimi wrapped the towel around her and prepared to get out. She had forgotten to bring her clothes in with her but she was fairly certain everyone was gone. There was certainly no noise to be heard except the drip of water and the humming of the heater. Opening the door Mimi peeked out her hair dripping on her back. Seeing no-one she comfortably opened the door only to freeze as a voice said

"I knew it. So hello _Mike"_


	5. Discovered!

I feel so loved! Thankyou everyone who reviewed! I love you all! Now I know you were all waiting for this chapter so I hope you like it! I tried really hard to make it worthy of your attention. Now as most people hopefully can tell this is going to be a Mimato.

Chapter 5-Discovered!

For a moment Mimi simply stood there, wearing nothing but her towel, hair dripping on the floor and stared gob smacked at Matt who was standing there a smirk clearly visible on his face. "I…that is to say. I mean…you know this isn't what you think it is…I am most definitely NOT a girl masquerading as a boy…heh heh…I mean why would I do that right? Don't you think it would be stupid…I mean I think it's stupid…lots of people would probably find it stupid…but maybe funny as well…right? Err would you believe me if I said I was cross dressing as a girl?"

"Actually I know that you're a girl cross dressing as a guy so I don't know why you want to pretend you're a guy cross dressing as a girl because then you'd really be a girl cross dressing as a guy cross dressing as a girl."

Mimi stared and then said simply, "I don't follow that."

Matt threw his hands in the air in exasperation. "Isn't it enough to say that I know you're a girl?"

There was nothing Mimi could do, she was discovered, she was going to be sent home in disgrace, her father would be so disappointed in her… tears dripped down the end of her nose joining the puddle that was already on the floor.

Matt was surprised. He hadn't expected this feisty, vivacious, daring girl to just give up so easily and he certainly hadn't expected her to start crying. He felt a twinge of guilt deep inside him, she really did look rather innocent and fragile standing there like that. Actually she looked rather hot too but he pushed that thought out of his head. Hesitantly he walked up to her and put his arm around her shoulders. "Um Mimi? I'm not going to tell on you." A silence fell. "You can trust me. I promise. I won't tell anyone your secret."

Mimi looked up with watery eyes. "Thanks Matt." She honestly though this was another one of his 'nice' moods like when he had helped her with the dishes but maybe he was genuinely being kind, maybe he was actually a decent person despite what she had first thought…His voice broke through her reverie. "Aren't you going to put on some clothes then? "

Mimi looked down at herself, she had completely forgotten she was only wearing a towel. She stared up at Matt again a furious look coming over her face.

A few seconds later a loud thud was heard along with a VERY loud scream of "HENTAI!"

Later after dinner 

Mimi and Matt were both slumped on the couch utterly exhausted. After their shower their had been a whole lot more exercises and another disgusting dinner, it was such a relief to be able to flop back and relax even if it was only for a little while. However now she would have to face being alone with Matt. A Matt that knew she was a girl. A Matt that a quick glance proved was smirking. A Matt that was inching towards her as she thought uncomfortable thoughts and was making her cheeks a bright scarlet. A Matt that was so close she could almost count his eyelashes…

Oooh what' going to happen? I'm really sorry that this chapter took so long and that it's so short but I was having major writer's block the next chapter will be better I promise!


	6. Padding Problems

Chapter 6- Padding Problems

Hi my lovely reviewers! How are we all? I loved all your reviews as usual and yes I apologise about that previous chapter being short but writers block is...well it's writers block. Anyway here is this little chapter for my eager readers. Now just remember it is rated for a reason, which means no flames if you think these ideas are too mature for you. (I don't ) Anyway enjoy and if I get say 35 reviews I'll update quickly! Oh and I'll write you all your separate answer/comment on your review too!

What was he doing? Mimi could feel her heart thudding most uncomfortably within her chest and she wished he would stop on advancing on her like that. There was something so…well there was something in his gaze that she was sure hadn't been there before. He finally stopped striding towards her but that was Mimi reflected frantically probably because she was between the wall and him and there was really no-where for him to stride to…except into her of course. The thought unexplainably made her gulp.

Matt smiled to himself. She was honestly way too easy tease and he wasn't going to let this perfect opportunity go by. After all there was no denying that having a girl as a roommate wasn't entirely a bad thing, he might as well milk it for all it was worth. Leaning down towards her he said gently, "There are some things we need to discuss. Now I know you're a girl and all." She gave what might have been a nod if it wasn't so slight. He grinned. "Well you see there's no denying I'm very attractive…right?"

"…yes" Mimi's voice came out in a barely audible squeak which caused her to blush and Matt to smirk.

"Right so…" he ran a long finger down her hot cheek wondering how despite all the unwomanly things she had to do she kept her skin so soft, and how she still smelled (if you were this close) vaguely like strawberry and how her lips were…pulling his thoughts (and fingers) away before things went too far he continued, "So I think we should set some…" he leaned right down so that he was on eye level with her and his breath fanned her face. He watched as she closed her eyes clearly expecting a kiss. "Oh well life can be a pain sometimes" he thought. "Especially when you're puckering up for a kiss you're not going to get…not today anyways." Damn! Why did his thoughts always have to wander off like this? Clearing his throat he said again, "I said I think we should set some…boundaries." As soon as that was said he straightened himself, walked calmly back to the couch and flung himself down.

Mimi blinked. Once, twice, three times. Then she stared hard out at Matt. How could he? _How could he? _Just flop back on the couch like nothing was happening? And furthermore how dare he tease her like that? Sure he was keeping one of the most important secrets of her (current) life but that gave him no right, NO RIGHT, she repeated to treat her like that and if he thought she was going to let him get away with it he had another think coming. Two could play his game!

She sidled up to him and pressed herself against his chest. "Oh Matt…" she said drawing circles on his shirt with her finger. "You're so right, being in a relationship would be so…" she ran her hand through his hair and then stood on tiptoe so she was on eye level or lip level to be more precise with him. "…sooo wrong Matt." She stared at his eyes, she didn't know how one persons' eyes could be so alluring, or so blue, or so absolutely ki…Coming back to reality Mimi shook her head and threw Matt a seductive smile. "And you're absolutely right, we wouldn't want to complicate things would we? Well goodnight then." Swaying her hips, she walked the bedroom allowing herself one more look at Matt's dazed face before going to bed with a triumphant smile.

Mimi woke up and looked around the still dark room. Glancing at the clock she noticed it was only 4:00am. Why in the world had she woken up so early? Becoming aware of an aching sort of feelings between her legs she looked down and swore. Throwing the sheets aside she ran into the bathroom and scrambled in the drawers…and _then_ she remembered. All her 'ahem' sanitary items were at home, which in relative terms meant **not here**.

What the hell was she supposed to do now? She couldn't risk the day without it, it would be too much to hope no-one would notice. As the only possible solution occurred to her she flushed and hung her head in humiliation. "Don't be silly," she told herself. "It's a natural occurrence, he's sure to understand." With a sinking feeling in her heart she knew he wouldn't. Oh well here she goes!

"Matt? Matt? MATT?"

"Mim- MIKE? What the freakin hell? It's 4 in the bloody morning! Can't a guy get some sleep without…" he stopped abruptly. This was unlike her, wouldn't she have retaliated by now? "Err Mimi? What do you want?"

Mimi screwed up her eyes. "Say it Mimi just say it!" she said to herself. After all how hard was it really? Three letters, one syllable. "Matt…I need a pad." There was a silence that seemed to fill up the whole room, outside Matt sat dumbstruck. Coming back to his senses he scrambled up and pulled on some clothes. Saying in a falsely cheerful voice "I'll be back in a minute Mike." He scrambled out the door. He thought he heard a sob as he locked it.

Dashing down the stairs he grinned at the pretty bored receptionist (remember her! ) but continued straight out the door ignoring her startled cry. Once he was out of the ground he breathed more freely. If he remembered right there was a small store close-by here where he should be able to get the…items. Catching sight of the tacky headboard he let out a sigh of relief, walking in and trying to look casual about it he wandered into the lady's section. O.K. here they were now he just needed to grab one and…wait a minute. How was he supposed to choose? What did she _want? _Wings or no wings? Night or Day? Long or short? "Arrgh!" he said clutching his hair in exasperation. "Why are there so many?"

A curious middle-aged shop attendant walked up to him. "Can I help you m'dear?"

"Err yeah I was wondering which one to um get?"

"Any special requirements?"

Matt wandered what the hell that meant, out loud he said politely. "Not at all."

"Well then I guess you'll be safe with this one. Considerate of you, you know buying these for your girlfriend."

Matt choked. "She's not my girlfriend. In fact she's not even a girl in a manner of speaking."

The lady looked at him strangely. "Right…" She slipped it into a bag along with some chocolate Matt had bought and said to him. "Well give this to your…whatever needs it then." Still spluttering a little Matt walked out of the store.

The receptionist was looking out for him. He saw her eyes light up when he arrived. He smirked in a self-satisfied way, being this charming had its advantages. "You shouldn't have left. You're supposed to stay in the camp at all times. I might have to report you." She said all this in a petulant way with a little pout on her mouth. Matt winked. "Don't worry sweetheart it won't happen again. Anyway I would never have seen you then would I?" She giggled waving her hand around like a moth was attacking her face. "Oh you silly! I guess I'll see you later then hmm?" She raised her eyebrows suggestively. "Wow," though Matt. "She is a bit forward." Smiling smoothly at her he added, "Count on it." Then walked away leaving behind a dreamy love-sick girl.

Matt knocked on the bathroom door. "Mimi you still in there?"

"No you twit I've been waltzing around the corridors singing for sheer joy this whole time." Matt winced. She must be having mood swings then. "Err I'll slip one under the door then."

"Oh jolly good genius you are! I honestly thought you wouldn't have thought of it."

Feeling a bit annoyed, after all he had gone through some trouble to get it for her he replied shortly, "You could at least say thankyou." There was a pause then…

"Just shut-up and pass it under you prat."

At least he tried.

Hehe. Is it cute? I wonder if any of you were expecting this? Anyway there will be more fluff and stuff next time so review, review review! BTW anyone want to tell me when their b-day is I like little facts like that! See ya!


	7. Preparations and Confrontations

_Sorry for the long time to update! I've been really busy. You won't believe how many assignments they've been giving us! And in the shortest term! They're evil they are…pure evil. Did you hear me? They're EVIL! Like cows!_

_O.K. that was uncalled for I really do quite like cows but we're heading of the topic here. There'll be more fluff and interesting stuff next chap this was sort of like a filler-in but please review! I just loved all your reviews last time!_

**Luvisgood**- Hehe. Glad you find it funny. I thought that Matt might actually be so embarrassed that he would do it for her but I didn't think Mimi was going to get all sappy with thankfulness. In my case I turn into a regular dragon

**Starangel647- **Thanks!

**Colormyworld-** I failed to update soon I am sorry. But I'm sure you won't mind as long as I promise to update faithfully from now on. I also promise to warn you next time it might take a while 

**X.Phoenix.X-** Of course Tai will figure it out…Eventually. I'm glad you got to read it so close to your b-day. I certainly hope it will be interesting. It seems to be following its own secret plot line so I hope it turns out good!

**RainaElboki-** Thankyou!

**Kikyo-** I will definitely add more fluff in. I actually quite enjoy writing it and I want to keep all you lovely people happy. I was wondering if you liked Inyuasha? (Sorry if I spelled it wrong) I was just reading some of those fics and I think there was a character called Kikyo in them. Yeah that was just a little random question. 

**Chapter 7- Preparations and Confrontations**

As Mimi and Tai walked down the corridor chattering a glowering Matt strode a little bit behind them.

"Anyway how have you been Mike? I haven't talked to you for ages. You seemed pretty down a week ago."

Mimi gave a forced smile. "Oh…heh I sometimes have these down times you know, when I just don't feel like talking to anyone."

From behind there came a disbelieving grunt. Mimi turned her head and bestowed a quick glare upon Matt before turning back to Tai with a smile. Looking a bit confused at this interchange Tai asked, "Is there something wrong between you and Ishida? I can sort it out for you if you like."

Mimi laughed and gave Matt a malicious smile. He stiffened knowing whatever was going to come out of her mouth would not bode well for him. "Oh no. It's just he told me he was gay and that he was attracted to me. So I punched him in the gut and he's been really grumpy since then."

Tai looked amazed. "Whoa! Poor you! You can always ask for a room swap if you like."

"It's alright I'm hoping to train him out of his gayness."

Tai laid a comforting hand on Mimi's arm. "Wish you the best of luck mate. It probably won't be easy." Growling a very angry, very red Matt pushed his way past them and to the meeting hall.

Matt grumbled to himself as he entered the hall. That was totally uncalled for! True he hadn't been very nice to her that past week but still…Noticing the strange looks he was getting and the way people seemed afraid to come too close to him he swore. One small guy wearing an ugly green jumper and gigantic spectacles approached him warily. "Hi," he squeaked sticking out his hand. "Don't feel bad they just don't understand our individuality." Matt stood dumbstruck. "My name's Edwin. I'm gay too." He gave Matt a cheerful smile. Struggling to resist the desire to send _Edwin _flying Matt gave a rushed smile and pointed to the far wall. "Look it's a whole lot of…of…cows! Yeah cows! Just waiting to meet some gay people!"

Edwin turned around. "Where did you say…?" Matt was gone.

Mr. Mushka strode onto the stage feeling very cross. The committee had overruled his decision not to have the annual dance despite his very best efforts to convince them it was a waste of time.

" It just distracts the boys sirs. They can't possibly concentrate on their training with complications like this coming up." He fumed as he remembered their, "Lighten up Mushka. This isn't a prison camp. Learn to have some fun."

Fun? Fun? FUN! Those 60 year old hippies wouldn't know fun if it danced about in its underwear. Anyway this wasn't about fun it was about training, diligence, pure concentration…too late now. Better to get it over and done with. Tapping the microphone he barked. "Now listen up midgets. Even though you have all proved woefully inadequate being the KIND person I am I have decided to let you have the annual school dance which will take place here next week. I expect the best behaviour from all of you. The girls from Miss Mangerie's Academy who will be attending will most likely not want to dance with pathetic excuses for males like you but in the unlikely event you do get asked to dance do NOT refuse. Also remember anybody caught doing any _activities _will be treated accordingly." Searching his brains for any other admonitions to give and finding none he marched off the stage feeling distinctly ruffled.

Mimi was worried. Everyone was talking about the dance. _Everyone. _The few that weren't were talking about a gay Matt and seeing Matt nowhere in sight left Mimi feeling a little guilty. Excusing herself from Tai and his friends she went up to their rooms. A disgruntled Matt looked up and then turned away when he saw her. "Oh. It's you. Thought it might be Edwin."

Confused Mimi said. "Who?"

"Ed…forget it."

Mimi sighed. "Look I just wanted to say…" The phone began to ring. Groaning Mimi walked over and picked it up.

"Hello? This is Mike speaking."

"Mike? What kind of stupid name is that? Mimi, come on couldn't you have come up with something vaguely better?"

"S-s-sora?"

"The one and only! I haven't talked to you in ages! There's so much to tell you…"

"Mimi who is it?" Matt's deep voice called out.

"Oh gosh!" Sora squealed. "Mimi you never told me you got a boyfriend! What's his name?"

"He's not my boyfriend Sors! Look anyway there's something I need too tell you…"

"Oh god! You mean he's your husband? What happened? Did he get you pregnant Meems? Because if he did I swear I'll come over there with a .22 and…"

"No hear me out Sora! You won't believe what my dad did…"

"He put you in a boys only training camp because he was so absent minded and then you decided to go just to please him and you made some friends but your roommate turned out to be this incredibly hot but annoying guy and you've been suffering for a while now."

Mimi's mouth hung open. "Um how did you know that?"

"Oh just a wild guess," said Sora absently.

"Riiiiight." Looking around and noticing that Matt was gone she whispered. "Well you're right Sors. He's got these blue eyes, kind of icy but really sparkly you know? And his hair is like corn. All golden and spiky and yet it somehow looks really…_soft _and…."

She was cut off when she noticed Matt leaning in the doorframe looking very amused. _Damn_

Sora was giggling. "He heard you didn't he? Ooh that sounded soooo sweet! I can't wait to see you Mimi-san and I've got something really important to tell you but lessons await! I'll call back soon. Enjoy your time ALONE with your annoying but HOT roommate."

Before Mimi could reply there was the click of a phone being put down. Matt was still smirking. "Well aren't you going to go on then? I was enjoying it."

Mimi gave him a defiant stare. "I was talking about my pet buffalo. Don't make stupid assumptions."

Matt gaped hopelessly after her as she walked away. "Buffalo's have fur not hair!" he shouted out five minutes later.

_That was a random chapter but I hope you all like it! Next time the dance…and fluff! But only if you all review! So go on now! Oh and the reason I asked for your b-day is if you request a story at least a week before your b-day I will try to write it for you and deliver it like a b-day present. Of course it has to be a one-shot otherwise I'd never finish writing them all! So if there's anything anyone has in mind… TTFN_


	8. The Dance

**StarAngel647**- Aww that's so sweet! Thanks and I hope you enjoy!

**Colormyworld**- Quickly, quickly! I'm trying my best! Hope you like this chap! BTW you're from America aren't you? (How perceptive am I? )

**Luvisgood**- I'm glad you find it funny. I'm sure most of my humour just falls flat but still I try!

**X.Phoenix X**.- I love making people happy!

**Kikyo…**- Yes I know what you mean! That's why I absolutely hate Sora though I try not too show it in my stories. Some characters are too perfect for me so I always choose the second best one or the one that isn't a main character. Eg. I like Ron waaaaay more then I like Harry

**RainaElboki**- Don't worry if I get any extra ideas I'll dedicate a story to you! Thanks for your wonderful reviews!

_O.K everyone. There's not much to say except thanks for the wonderful reviews and keep them coming if you keep on enjoying. Also I'm trying really hard to think of a plot for a Michi but nothing has me inspired yet so if you have any ideas…. Also I'm really sorryI'm working on this other story and though I really want it to be a Michi the plot says it HAS to be a Mimato. It's kind of different to this one because it's more serious and has more ofa plot. Oh and Never and Nowhere sort of has me stuck but I'll update when I'm...um unstuck.'K then enjoy! (There's something in this chap that some of you have been waiting for…I think)_

Chapter 8: The Dance

Mimi growled in exasperation and threw herself on the bed. She felt she was at an all time low. All anyone seemed to talk about anymore was the dance. Would the girls be hot? Did you know anyone from there? Could you hook me up? Did you have a girlfriend? Would the food be good? None of which interested Mimi in the least. Well except the last one, it would be nice to have some decent food for a change. On top of all this she and Matt had reached a truce…well sort of. 'The first one to annoyingly talk unnecessarily to the other gets trampled by herds of buffalo.' Not that this bothered Mimi or anything but she did admit it wouldn't be so bad to just chat now and then. She was sick of being a boy too, she would love to go to that dance but go as a boy?

"What I need now is some sort of fairy godmother," she thought.

Unknown to Mimi Matt was watching her from the living room. He felt a twinge of pity deep inside though of course he thought it was food poisoning from all the rubbish they had to eat, but still it must be kind of tough being a boy all the time. Besides if he ever (gulp) had to dress as a girl he would like a break occasionally. "Oh shit Matt," he said to himself. "You're not feeling sorry for her are you?" Running a hand through his hair in frustration his face softened as he remembered her voice '**And his hair is like corn. All golden and spiky and yet it somehow looks really…soft and…' **He'd be damned if she was talking about a buffalo. "Just this once," he thought grimly. "Just this once I'll be kind to her."

Walking up to the room he knocked on the door. "Mimi," he said gently. "I'm breaking the truce.

"Oh great!" she replied sarcastically. "Let me pre-order the buffalo."

"Shut up. I'm going to do you a favour."

" I don't need your help Mr. Perfect!"

"Don't you want to go to the dance?"

"Oh yes! It's my dream to be dancing with girls who think I'm a boy and then try and make moves on me!"

"I meant…go as a girl."

Mimi stopped and stared. "It would be nice…" she replied slowly.

"If you want I could cover for you, you know. Tell everyone you were sick and couldn't make it while you go as a…as a girl."

Unbelievingly Mimi said, "You would do that?"

Feeling increasingly uncomfortable Matt rubbed the back of his neck. "Well yeah."

For a moment Mimi sat there amazed and then she ran up to Matt and threw her arms around him. "Thankyou so much!"

Matt felt himself go scarlet. "Yada yada yada just get off me."

Laughing Mimi disentangled herself from him and watched a tomato faced Matt walk away.

"An interesting kind of fairy godmother don't you think?" she smiled to herself.

Matt tapped his watch impatiently. "Mimi you've got to hurry otherwise we'll have no time."

Looking up disgruntled Mimi turned back to the phone and said, "O.K. Sora, bring the pink and green one then. I'll try something new. You're sure it will fit?"

"Like a dream," came Sora's cheery voice.

"Great! I'll meet you in 30 minutes max then K?"

"Uh huh. See ya soon darling!"

Finally Mimi put down the phone and flounced over to Matt. "It takes time to choose a good dress Matt."

"It's not like you'd look good in anything so I don't see the point," he snapped back nastily.

Feeling hurt for some reason Mimi pushed past him and looked out into the corridor.

"Coast is clear. Shall we leave then?"

Matt threw his arms in the air exasperatedly, "Isn't that what I've been trying to do for the last hour?"

Mimi waltzed out happily. "Patience is a virtue Matt. Patience is a virtue."

Rolling his eyes Matt followed her into the corridor.

Matt grinned at the receptionist. "Hey doll. I told you I'd be back."

"You took your time about it," she said pouting.

"Busy life. Busy life." He said shaking his head. "We're just going to get a breath of fresh air my roommate and I before the big dance which I sincerely hope you'll be attending?"

The receptionist gave him a lusty wink. "You can bet on it sweetheart. Where's your companion by the way?"

"Oh he must have decided to go back in. Speaking of which so must I! See you soon."

Matt rushed off leaving the receptionist wondering about his 'breath of fresh air.'

Matt poured himself some punch casually ignoring the giggling girls who were eyeing him. To tell the truth he couldn't relax until he found where Mimi was. Not that he wanted to see her or anything but still he couldn't help feeling a little curious. He glanced up and saw Tai dancing around with stars in his eyes singing. He could just distinguish the words 'Food GLORIOUS FOOD!' before someone tapped him on the shoulder and he turned around with a stifled sigh…only to come into contact with the most gorgeous girl he had seen for a while. "W-would you…I mean if you'd like too…M-may I…?" Suddenly he met the girl's eyes, which were a warm caramel brown and at the moment were twinkling mischievously. Staring at her Matt questioned "Mimi?"

Giggling Mimi replied, "Congratulations Matt though I must admit I do deserve a bit of praise for making you temporarily speechless!"

Matt's angry retort was cut off by the appearance of Tai who was staring at Mimi oddly.

"Do you know her Matt? She looks an awful lot like M…"

"She's his twin sister!" Matt replied hurriedly.

"Wow! Awfully pretty too I must say miss." He said with a charming grin in Mimi's direction. Matt felt something hot stab in his chest along with a coupling desire to punch Tai…hard.

" Can I have the pleasure of a d…"

Catching sight of a red-head standing next to Mimi and watching this scene with amused eyes Matt pushed her forward desperately and taking a stab in the dark said, "This is Mimi's best friend Sora. I'm sure _she'd _love to dance with you." While Sora shot Matt a playful smile and Tai a bemused look, he shooed them out onto the dance floor. He turned to face Mimi looking at him with a very entertained look on her face indeed.

"If I didn't know better _Mr. _Ishida I would say you didn't want Tai to dance with me."

"Ahh well you see-" began Matt only to be interrupted by again by Mimi who said wickedly "And is that a _blush _I see on your cheeks. Fie fie Matt! What has gotten into you?" Before Matt could think of something to say (which would have probably taken quite a long time considering his current state) Mimi had grabbed his hand and pulled him out onto the dance floor.

"W-what?"

"Well just because you're too shy to ask me to dance doesn't mean I'm going to stand around all day you know!" Matt gaped and then shut his mouth. He wasn't going to complain. He watched her as they twirled around. He never thought that she would affect him like this but then he hadn't quite expected her to be quite so damn beautiful. Her brown hair was loose and flowing around her creamy shoulders. Her dress was a thin- strapped light pink confection made of silk. There was a light green hem around the bottom and she wore dainty green slippers. Her caramel brown eyes were large and deep in the dim light and her mouth…Matt didn't want to think about it.

So instead he thought of her as a person. She was enjoying this no doubt about it, the way her eyes shone, the way she smiled, he had never seen her so free when she was a boy.

"You're really enjoying this aren't you?" he said abruptly.

"Mhmm. It's a great dance!"

"That's not what I mean. _This." _He waved a hand at her face and dress. "Being a girl again."

She rolled her eyes, "Well duh! I am a girl you know it stands to sense I enjoy being one at least for a while!"

He frowned. "Then why go to all this trouble?"

She looked up nonplussed. "What do you mean?"

"You know. Masquerade as a boy and all that. Risk getting caught and being in disgrace and for what? Something you don't even enjoy!"

Her face had changed. The freeness was gone, her eyes were closed revealing nothing and when she spoke her voice was sharp.

"You should learn to mind your own b-"

"You're right. Sorry. I should stay out of your life. I'm sure you had a valid reason for doing what you did." His eyes shone rather mockingly glinting a challenge at her. There was a moment's silence but when she spoke her voice was soft.

"My mother died giving birth to me." Matt started but she continued still looking at the ground. "My father was heartbroken. I think she was the only person he ever really cared about. It made it worse that I was a girl. If only I was a boy I could have carried on in his place. As it was I was worse then useless, a girl whose birth had made sure no young heirs were born."

Suddenly she looked up and Matt saw tear tracks running down her cheek. "Do you know?" she hissed bitterly. "How hard it is to live with that knowledge? How you have to wake up every day _aching _to prove yourself? To show that you are as good as any boy? That you are worth everything a heir could be worth and more…" There was a pause before she continued.

"…and do you know what it's like to know that it's all futile?" Her voice, which had been rising dropped once more as she whispered. "No matter what you do nothing will change. You'll always only be second best…if even that."

Matt blinked. He had not expected anything as…as deep as that and for some reason he couldn't explain he hated to see her cry. Something inside him called out to say something, do anything to make her feel better. Not knowing what to do or say he simply pulled her closer, wanting to take away her pain. But when she looked up in surprise he couldn't help looking at her mouth open in a slight 'O', and once he'd done that he couldn't resist thinking about what it would be like to kiss that highly kissable mouth and once he'd done _that _there was no way he could avoid swiftly leaning down and pressing his lips to hers.

_Now is when you all go 'Oh no! How evil is she to cut it off like this? And where I go "If you give me wonderful reviews I will update soon and you will see what happens" SO you have been warned Muahahahahaha. Till next time_

_The Evil Authoress_

_(I'm kidding btw if you don't realise!) _

_(About the evil part I am really very **very kind**) _


	9. Confusion and Curiousity

**All reviewers who reviewd Chap. 8- **I'm glad it made you giggle and I'm glad you liked the kiss. Hehe. I'lltr y to put in mroe fluff I promise seeing how you all enjoyed it so much. Truth be told I'm not very good at fluf, maybe I'm not experienced enough at it blush but if it makes you happy I'll try.

_O.K. everyone. I am sorry about the update,. I am sorry about the crappy chapters, I am sorry that they're not longer and I am sorry about absolutely everything else you guys may be mad at me for. However…I've apologised here **but** if I get flamed for updating slowly I WON'T. Update again I mean. Because it's hard enough as it is. I love making you guys happy and giving you something to enjoy but this is a pass-time and I do have problems and parties and homework and other things a teenage girl has so pleeeeeeease don't tell me off for THAT. You can however tell me off for anything else sensible. Yep. Now read the chappie and read that AUTHORS NOTE at the end! It's quite important._

Chapter 9: Confusion and Curiosity

The moment his lips touched hers she was lost. She didn't want to feel anything except the delicious warmth that was spreading through her and the strange tingling that was running up her spine. She didn't know what was happening but she didn't really care at the moment this all that mattered…

Matt on the other hand was acutely aware of everything from how soft and warm she was in his arms to how sweet her lips were against his. He was also aware that he was reacting more this kiss then to anything of the various 'other' things he'd done and he didn't want anyone including her to see that. Reluctantly he pulled himself away from Mimi and stared. Her large eyes stared back at him innocently, her cheeks flushed and her lips swollen. Damn, is she didn't look good enough to eat.

Mentally slapping himself he reached out a hand saying hoarsely, "Mimi…"

Suddenly her look changed, blinking she touched her lips before throwing him a terrified glance, picking up her skirts and running away. Distractedly Matt ran a hand through his hair. What had he done?

Tai wobbled up to him ginning. "That must have been a hell of kiss Ishida. I hope Mike's not too protective."

That's the least of my worries," thought Matt dryly,

"No denying she's a pretty girl though. At least this will an end to those gay rumours hmm Matt? I think I saw wass-his-name crying over there. Smart move chap!" Sora appeared at Tai's elbow looking worried. "Tai I think someone spiked your drink." Tai stared at her eyes unfocused. "Rubbish. Yo ho ho and a bottle of rum all that. Hey S-Sora you're pretty pretty. Fancy getting hitched? I know a good minister down in N…" His eyes tolled up and he fell to the ground like a stone causing a few people to hurry closer. Sora knelt by him looking half worried and half amused. Noticing Matt's unwillingness to ling she shooed him along mouthing that would take care of thins here. With a sinking feeling in his stomach he hurried to the rooms, thinking that Sora had an easier job then he did.

Tai got up groggily his head pounding. "Tai…Tai…Tai…" a voice was saying gently. Then it rapidly changed to "Mr. YAGAMI GET UP RIGHT THIS INSTANT!" Tai jumped up despite his pounding head. There in all his black moustached glory stood Mr. Mushka staring at Tai as if he wished he'd drop dead. "The feeling's mutual," thought Tai bitterly.

"What were you doing down there young man?"

"What did it look like I was doing you idiot?" said Taichi nursing his head, after all he'd just embarrassed himself in front of the whole school…and Sora…and that Mimi girl. Wait a minute that Mimi girl. He could have sworn there was something about her that wasn't quite right. Or come to that was it something with Mike that wasn't right? Before he could ponder these thoughts however there came Mr. Mushka's now purple face again. Tai shuddered; it was enough to give you nightmares. Spitting the words out through clenched teeth Mr. Mushka said, "Tomorrow-in-my-office-Yagami. Now-go-to-your-room. HURRY!" Tai winced and started to walk off. After all there was only so much he could do. He threw Sora an apologetic smile as he walked off but not before slipping her a piece of paper with his number on it. If anyone could tell him about Mimi she could and he was curious, _very _curious to hear what she had to say.

The room looked like a whirlwind had been though it. The dress was torn aside and thrown upon the couch and several things had been knocked over. Hesitatingly he knocked on the bedroom door, "Sorry no-one's here at the moment. If you want to come back in say 5 years please do, unless your name is Yamato Ishida in which case you can go t h…" Her voice trailed off and Matt grinned. Well at least she wasn't swearing…yet. He raised his hand to knock again but the door was yanked open viciously from the inside. "Listen you had no right, no right! To kiss me like that!"

"I know"

"And it was stupid and silly and wrong and-"

"I was stupid and silly and wrong."

"And we should never, ever touch each other again is we can help it."

"Absolutely"

"And you'll have to clean an cook for me for a month as punishment

"Of course"

"And you have to promise me never to do it again!"

"Naturally."

Mimi stopped, breathing heavily and looked at him suspiciously. "Oh. Well that's all right then. Err would you like to say anything?"

"Just two things 1. You're standing on my foot.

2. Would you like to be my friend?"

Mimi just stared. Matt scratched his head and turned away dismayed to find his cheeks turning red. "Don't worry. Forget about it. It was a stupid thing to say…" Mimi's small hand covered his mouth, looking at the floor she said softly, "I'd love to be your friend Matt." Matt blinked, her hand was so soft, if he just puckered up his lips…No! Friends Matt. Friends, _Friends, FRIENDS! _"FRIENDS!" he shouted. Mimi jumped back and regarded him anxiously. "Yes Matt friends." Her expression melted into a warm smile and then rapidly changed to horrification as she stared at the dress thrown carelessly on the floor. "Matt you jerk!"

"Huh?"

"Why didn't you pick it up? These creases will take forever to come out!"

"But _you _flung the dress there!"

"Oooh you! Putting the blame on me. Hmph!"

Turning she flounced into the bathroom with the dress. Matt gave a bemused grin but as he sat down he remembered what she had said to him before with that guarded scared look in her eyes, He was going to find out what made this girl tick…and to do that he needed a little chat with a certain Colonel.

* * *

_Now listen up folks. I will update as soon as I can BUT if it hasn't been updated by the end of next week don't expect an update for 2 weeks because I have exams (yes I know the horror.) Sorry but I am aiming rather high for these exams and so studying is a must. But on a happier note my b-day is coming up and I am soooooo excited so after the exams you'll probably get heaps of hyper, weird chapters and one shots from me. See ya for now then! (Oh I nearly forgot, review, review, review!)_


	10. Undone

_Exams are over! Except for French which I missed because I as sick but anywya they're officailly, practically over! And this whole weekend is going to be spent in glorious relaxation! Mhmm. And then I'll my results and everything will change but at least I still have this weekend. Anyway I wanted you guys to know there are only going to be a few more chapters before everything comes to an end. But I promise you'll see another appearence of Sora (maybe some Taiora) and there are a few surprises round the corner. I want to thank you for all reviewing sokindly and sorry if I was kind of catty before. Life and stuff you know? But anyway enjoy this chapter and next to be updated will probably be NN with the whole 'Matt and Mimi's Date.'_

Chapter 10: Undone

Mimi adjusted her wig carefully. She had her hair pinned up as a precaution because she didn't want anything going wrong. She had thought very seriously about that dance and had come to the conclusion that she should just stay masculine. "There'll be plenty of time for that sort of thing later. I am not going to ruin my one chance," she said to herself. She wiped the mist from the mirror crossly. Honestly why did men take such long showers? The sound of water stopped and her eyes widened, thankfully she heard the shampoo bottle squirting and the smell of bananas drifted over to her. She had to stuff her fist in her mouth to stop herself from giggling as Matt started to sing a song. "He washes his hair with banana scented shampoo and his singing is completely off key," she thought. "Of course it's only to be expected, the cute thing." She realised what she said…err thought and groaned quietly. "Bad Mimi. He's not cute, you do not like him, he is just your roommate and friend, just roommate, just roommate." She repeated her mantra as she added the final touches to her hair and straightened her sweatshirt. Sighing in satisfaction she was about to step outside when Matt leant out to get his towel. His eyes met hers and she stared at him guiltily and just a _little_ curiously.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAH! Pervert! Gay, harassing pervert!" Slipping on the wet floor he lost his balance and tumbled out of the shower hitting his head on the toilet bowl. Mimi winced at the crack and then stared in horror as he lay there. "Oh great now he's naked _and _unconscious. What am I supposed to go?" Running to the kitchen she grabbed a tablecloth and a first aid kit. Quickly she threw the tablecloth over him and then began to administer to the cut on his forehead

_15 minutes or so later_

"W-w-what?" said Matt still groggy. Mimi's relieved and concerned face came into view though it quickly pursed into disapproval when she saw he was all right. "Don't do stupid things like that next time. You could seriously get hurt. Now get dressed and I'll see you downstairs for breakfast. I've got to meet Tai, he's probably wondering about last night." Her cheeks went slightly pink as she mentioned last night and Matt grinned. As she walked out of the bathroom her rubbed his head and felt a plaster on it, smiling gently he thought that maybe she was more caring then she liked to make out.

Mimi met Tai as she walked down the corridor. He gave her his usual, jovial smile but she couldn't help feeling that something was missing. He wasn't half as talkative as usual and he kept staring at her sideways as if she was going to pounce on him. Just as they reached the mess hall she turned to him. "What's wrong with you Tai? Why do you keep looking me like that? I'm not going to bite you or anything." Tai blinked and then cleared his throat nervously. "I was um wondering Mike about your, um s-sister."

For a minute Mimi stared back at him nonplussed. "My sister?" she said blankly and then smiled. "Oh you mean Mimi." She tried really hard not to giggle but it was funny talking about herself that way.

"Yeah her. Well you never mentioned her before."

Mimi tried to sound big-brotherish. "Mmm. Well it never popped up and after all I'm her brother. I don't want hordes of boys crowding all around her because well…she is kind of pretty isn't she?"

Tai laughed boyishly. "Pretty? She's hot man. I can understand you being protective but she and Matt got on pretty well last night."

Mimi's cheeks flamed again and she lowered her head. "Matt's a good guy. I trust him."

Tai didn't look convinced. "I don't know Mike. Besides there's something sort of queer going on. When Mimi ran out of the room she didn't look like it was just the kiss that was bothering her. Though that was some kiss mind you! But of course Matt told you all about it?" His eyes looked at her sharply and she felt vaguely troubled. Tai couldn't have guessed could he? But be then he had stopped staring at her so. "Come on," he said calmly. "We're going to be late for our daily slugs."

Mimi sighed as she followed him. Why was everything so complicated?

-------------------------------------------------

"Matt," said Mimi casually. "I'm going to be down at the field with Tai. We're just chatting k?" For some reason Matt looked pleased.

"That's fine," was all he said shortly.

Mimi looked up surprised. Usually Matt would get edgy with any mention of her and Tai and now he was…well happy. "What are you going to be doing Matt?"

"Working out I guess," came the reply. Mimi tried not to look at his well-toned stomach as he stretched and his shirt rode up. Mimi fanned herself hesitantly. Whoa the room got _hot_ in summer. "Well you know where to find me if need be. Have a good time." She got up and walked briskly away, uncomfortable thoughts still playing in her mind. Matt watched her go eyes dark. Picking up the phone he dialled the number he had discovered yesterday….

---------------------------------------------------

"Tai?" Mimi called shading her eyes from the bright sun. "Are you here?"

"In the tree!" she heard someone shout. Looking up she saw him languidly eating an apple in its branches. "Come on up," he added grinning wickedly. "There's plenty for everyone." Mimi looked at the tree. It wasn't too tall and the branches were evenly spaced. Not a hard climb she decided. Grabbing hold she hoisted herself up till she was next to Tai legs swinging idly in the breeze. Tai looked at her admiringly. "You're no weakling Mike."

Mimi threw back her head with a smile," Course not. I'm as good as any of you any day!"

Tai smirked. "Well maybe but I wouldn't bet on it."

She gave him a good-natured shove. "Get real Tai! With the amount of food you eat I'm surprised you're not just a bunch of flab."

He shoved her back playfully, "Well I'm surprised those skinny legs of yours can keep you up! Laughing they both teased each other mercilessly till they were play fighting in earnest. When Tai's hand accidentally brushed against her stomach Mimi chuckled before she could stop herself. Tai's eyes widened. "So you're ticklish huh?" he asked impiously. "Well wait till I'm done with you." Mimi scrambled back gasping half out of laughter and half out of breath. "No Tai! Stay away from me! I can't help being ticklish. I'll scream my head off I swear I will." In truth she was half afraid her top would ride up too far and then where would they be? Suddenly the branch creaked and she stopped.

"W-what?" Tai kept advancing. The branch gave another ominous creak and then groaned. Tai froze as well. "O.K. Mike I'll stop. Just get over here quickly." Mimi nodded afraid to speak and began to crawl back up the branch. It gave a final moan and then

_CRACK!_

Mimi grabbed onto Tai's hand desperately and then looked down in horror as she heard a tearing sound. Her top had caught onto something and torn as she fell and now…

"M-mike?" came Tai's disbelieving voice. Mimi looked up at him apologetically. "Actually it's Mimi." Before she could hear his reply however she let go of his hand. The drop was long and her feet hit the ground with a thud. She stood there for a moment, waiting for the jarring feeling to get out of her legs. Then before she could see Tai's shocked face or hear his voice again she took off.

Half way across the field she started sobbing, fiercely wiping the tears away with one hand as the other clutched the tear together. Everything was coming undone! She sobbed even more as she recognised her pun. She barged past the shocked receptionist and up the stairs not wanting to wait for the elevator. As she rushed into the room and slammed the door shut behind her she saw Matt putting down the phone. The taken aback look on his face was quickly being replaced with guilt. A feeling of apprehension took over he. "Matt what have you done?"

He didn't meet her eyes, "I'm sorry Mimi…"

* * *

_There you go! Well at least some things happened in that chappie! Anyway there is somer eally exciting, surprising stuff happening next time and this time I mean it because I have planned the rest of the story out. I don't if the surprises wil be surprises but I rather like them so I hope you will too. Anyway, I'll probably update again in a week or I'll update NN not sure which mood of inspiration will take me. O.K guys, enjoy this gloriously freee weekend (where there are no exams!) and I'll see you later! Oh and please review and inspire me as usual!_

_P.S. I know Tai treated Mimi a bit girlishly on the branch but...well I don't have a reason it's just the way things worked out. _


	11. What, What, WHAT?

**Authors Note: **Hi guys! I'm sorry this has been taking forever but I promise there's a lot more to come. I know there's not much fluff or anything in this chapter but I still hope you enjoy this. There are several shocks on the way some which will come in the next chappie (along with some Taiora to any Taiora fans out there)and meanwhile it's all building up to the big climax. O.K. I don't know how big a climax it will be but I just hope you're all enjoying the story. Anywayz I'll putt the really important stuff at the bottom so that you can read now!

Chapter 11: What, what, WHAT?

Mimi shook her head, her eyes fearful. "Matt, who did you call?"

"I did it for you Mimi! I did it because I ca-… because I'm your friend."

Mimi's voice was deathly still, "Matt, who did you call?"

Matt hung his head unable to meet Mimi's eyes. " I called…"

Just then the door burst open and both Mimi and Matt jumped back. Standing in the doorway, breathing heavily was Tai. Immediately Mimi remembered her torn top and clutched the material together tightly. Tai looked up and Mimi felt a hot flush rise to her cheeks. She saw Matt glance from her shirt to Tai's face, quickly comprehending the situation.

"Damn," said Matt quietly. "Just what we need to complicate the situation."

Tai's face was angry and there was a definite hint of betrayal in his eyes. "So hello _Mike_," he spat, arms crossed against his chest. "Why did you run away so fast? I thought we could talk some more?"

Mimi wrung her hands together, tears beginning to fall. Why was everything going wrong today? "Look Tai, it's not what you think…" she began but Tai cut her off voice hard.

"What do you mean it's not what I think? Are you still trying to deny that you're a gi-?"

"Shut up you idiot!" hissed Matt. "Get in here before someone hears." Eyes still dark, Tai entered. Closing the door behind them Matt stood up straight. "Now listen we're going to sort this out calmly and collectedly even if this is an…unusual situation. Mimi why don't you go first." Throwing a confused look at Matt, Mimi turned back to Tai. He turned his head away but she walked up to him and touched his arm "Please listen to me Tai," she asked her voice pleading. "There's more to me then you know." He gave a disbelieving snort and glared at her. Mimi sighed at least he was listening.

"Look I'm sorry I lied to you, really I am. You've been a great friend, correction you _are_ a great friend but I had no choice. I couldn't risk it getting out of hand and that meant telling no one. Not even you."

" He knew," he replied resentfully. "_He_ seems to have known for a while."

Mimi couldn't help it; a small grin crossed her face. "Well he wouldn't have known either if I could have helped it. So will you forgive me? Pretty please?" Tai turned away from her pout trying to keep his face straight. Finally he relented and cracked a grin. "I guess it would be stupid not too, but I still need to get a few things straight…"  
"You won't tell?" Mimi interrupted quickly.

Tai looked horrified. "Tell who? If you mean Mr. Mushka, I wouldn't tell him if the whole camp turned out to be girls! He's a foul, lying, little, loathsome, cockroa-"

Mimi patted him on the shoulder sympathetically and then turned to Matt who gulped. "And now it's your turn Mr. Guardian Angel. Who exactly did you call?" Tai stopped his blabbering and looked up. A pregnant silence fell while Matt cleared his throat. "Ah…you see…I…err…." But before he could continue the door burst open once again to reveal a very dishevelled and sweaty Mr. Mushka. His eyes flitted to each member of the party quickly before coming to rest on Mimi. His eyes hardened and his lips pursed. "So it's true."

Sora read the report frantically, red hair bouncing as she climbed into her car. Her eyes narrowed as she reached the end. "Oh no…this can't be true. This just can't possibly be happening." Shutting the door, she threw the paper into the passenger's seat and started the ignition. "I have to tell Mimi. I just hope nothing's happened." The car reversed out of the driveway with the engine roaring and the tyres squealing.

Mr. Mushka walked up and down; black boots clinking while Mimi, Matt and Ta stood in silence. "So you thought you could come to my camp, pass off as a boy and fool me did you? You thought that you could walk out again scot-free after distracting boys from their duties and witnessing things you plainly shouldn't have? You thought that everything would be fine and nobody would care? Did you? DID YOU?" Mimi didn't flinch. "I just wanted to make my father proud sir."

"Proud? Hmph. Yeah right. More likely you wanted to do something exciting. Take a walk on the wild side. Well the wild side is a little wilder then you think missy. And right now it's throwing you out." Smoothing out his moustache he coughed before turning back to her. "Due to the amount of money paid for this course that is unfortunately non refundable you are permitted to take the final evaluation that is usually taken at the end of the year. As soon as that is done a taxi has been arranged to take you home." Mimi fought back tears. She would not cry in front of this evil man, she would not give him the satisfaction of seeing that his words hurt her, she would NOT! He stared at her once more then beckoned to Tai. "You young man have always been a trouble maker. You will escort Miss. Tachikawa to the evaluation course and then go to my office. I will deal with you momentarily." Without looking at Mimi, Tai walked out the door. Wiping away tears she followed pausing only to throw Matt a look that said plainly how let down and heart broken she felt. When the door closed behind them, Mr. Mushka turned to Matt a nasty smile playing over his yellow teeth. "As for you…"

As they walked down the corridor Mimi grabbed Tai's hand. "Tai, you're not going to take me to the evaluation course, are you?" Tai raised an eyebrow.

"Do you think I'm a traitor like your friend Matt?" Mimi bit her lip.

"I don't understand why he did it. I trusted him I really did. I just can't figure out why he'd turn me in." Tai shrugged his shoulders.

"Forget it Mimi. Now we're going to get you out of here!" Mimi smiled but shook her head gently. "No Tai. You're not getting into any more trouble on my account. Say whatever you want. That I went to the evaluation course, that I broke away from your grip and ran for it but don't blame it on yourself." Tai looked at her, brown eyes filled with worry, "But what are you going to do?"

" I haven't figured that out yet," admitted Mimi "But I do know that I'm not going home."

Tai looked confused but before he could ask Mimi went on. "That place was never my home Tai. Home is where the heart is and my heart has never been there. No-"she smiled gently. "I'll make a new home for myself where I can live with no regrets. I'll call you over sometime k'? Catch ya later Kamiya." And then before he knew what had happened she was dashing down the hallway, and running down the stairs. Groaning Tai ran a hand through his hair. "Oh well, might as well head up to the office. Maybe I can break some things while I'm there…" Slumping his shoulders he walked off.

Sora pushed the pedal down harder. "Faster, faster! Go faster you mouldy old pile of junk," she screeched. Cursing under her breath she weaved through the traffic. "I've got to get there quickly. Anything could be happening over there and Mimi needs to know this. I can't believe she has no idea." Sora winced as she realised she'd be in major trouble for wagging school. "I'll just have to tell her it was a life or death matter." A cold feeling swept through her chest. "I just hope it doesn't turn out to be like that." At that very moment her cell phone started to vibrate, it's pink cover shivering slightly. Apprehensively Sora picked it up and watched it vbrate in her hand. The caller was unknown. Switching her eyes back to the road she pressed 'talk'...

* * *

Dun, dun, dun! It's that scary, suspense music that comes all the time in thrillers and stuff! So did you guys like? Do any of you suspect who's calling? Mention it in the review if you do and what do you think is going to happen to Matt? And what could Sora's news possibly be! Lol, I'd love to see your guesses! O.K. now for the important slightly boring stuff... 

1. You might be a bit surprised but I might be jumping into other stories and stuff for a while. That doesn't mean I won't update. Digimon rocks and it's still my favourite, I just might be trying out a few different things. But no stories just a couple of oneshots and stuff so I'm just warning you.

2. I have written the chapter for NN and I am _quite _proud of it to tell the truth. It's actually really long and I'm wodnering whether to split it into two or leave it as it is? Give me some ideas about that. (Oh this chapter was longer too but I wanted the story to be a little longer so I split the chapters up.)

3. ME (I don't know why I've been calling it MM for ages) will NOT be updated this month. Sorry but I put so much effort into the date on NN that I don't think I can dredge up the ideas for the ME date.

That's all for now. Sorry to make you read throught all that. And pretty please review? This story is nearly finished and I know I probably won't get to a 100 reviews by the end of it but I do want to get as far as I can. So if you're reading this fic and you enjoy it just drop a line and mention that will you? You can't think how grateful it will make me! Ttyl!

Crystal


End file.
